


Out of Character

by MaxRev



Series: Month of Fanfiction [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Rare Pair, Stubborness, Wounds, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Curie loses her cool when Danse gets shot :)





	Out of Character

**Author's Note:**

> For the August month of fanfic [ challenge ](http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/post/162724115417/yourlocalpriestess-and-i-have-come-together-to) .
> 
> Day 2 -- Rare Pair

The search for supplies left the small group tired and short tempered. Even Curie felt her human body dragged down, such an inconvenience. Stumbling over a rock, she muttered underneath her breath, “Merde!” Her feet were just too tired to lift themselves.  

A strong hand encircled her upper arm offering support and she gazed up in surprise, meeting dark brown eyes, black brows arching down in concern. “Are you okay?”

She felt the fight leave her as that concern registered, followed by a blush creeping up her neck at her muttered curse. This was completely unlike her. “Oui, Monsieur Danse. This body is just tired.” 

Looking around them, she saw that the sun was heading towards the horizon and they hadn’t yet made it back to Sanctuary. So close, yet not close enough. The idea that they had to spend another night out here when she needed to be back at the clinic with the supplies they’d gathered set her teeth on edge. 

Still, there was no help for it. This body couldn’t float along for endless periods of time like her other one had. Everything was still fresh and new but there were times…

Danse noticed her gaze and looked out to the horizon. A short glance back, his eyes traveled over her, before he walked on ahead to converse with the Minutemen that had accompanied them. There were five in their group total. 

Curie took the opportunity to plop herself down on a rock, too tired to do much else. Even her brain felt tired in her head. Her eyes wandered over to the group, watching as Danse expertly gave directions and the men made short work of setting up camp. He was so...competent. Always in control. How did he accomplish this? 

A shot rang out into the night and almost as one, the men drew their guns and crouched down. Curie observed, fascinated by their movements. She was so intent on them, she forgot to crouch down herself. A bullet flew past her, making her cry out in alarm and topple onto the ground. She must be more careful!

Danse echoed her thoughts, “Curie! You need to be more watchful. Are you hurt?” 

“Non, I am just startled.”

“Stay down then!” 

Curie bristled at his condescending voice. Quietly making her way over to him, she whispered urgently in his ear, “We are supposed to be working together, non?” 

“We are. You stay there in case anyone is injured. The rest of us will take out these raiders.” 

Huffing in indignation, Curie let another curse slip out, “Imbecile!” 

For that moment in time, Danse was distracted by her uncharacteristic outburst and was shot in the side. Sucking in a breath, he closed his eyes, unsuccessfully trying to push past the pain. 

Curie’s hand flew up to her face in chagrin, “Oh! Monsieur Danse. I am so very sorry! S'il vous plait, forgive me!”

“It’s alright, Curie,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. 

The raiders having all been dispatched, the men stood around, unsure of what to do. They had run out of stimpaks several miles ago and purified water an hour ago. 

“You must lay down, now.” Curie helped Danse lay down on the ground, barking orders like a soldier for the men to gather what she needed.\

“Curie, I’ll be fine. Really. It’s just a scratch.” 

“Hush. You need assistance. I can be of help.” Searching through their supplies, the only thing she could find was alcohol. It was good for cleansing, though she much preferred the purified water. However, this would have to do. Knowing Danse frowned on drinking in the field, she hesitated to offer him some for the pain. Setting it nearby, she lifted his shirt carefully, pausing at his indrawn breath. 

The wound needed to be cleansed and she could soak the bandages and thread needed to sew it in the whiskey. Those tasks done, she sat back and studied him intently. His deep brown eyes were full of pain but he was being stubborn. 

Thrusting the bottle at him, she ordered, “Drink. It will help.”

“Curie, I won’t-”

“You will or I will...I will walk away and leave you here!” Her cheeks were flushed in her anger, eyes sparkling with anger. 

Those thick eyebrows rose almost to his hairline in surprise, before tipping the bottle back and taking a long pull. Looking at her over the bottle, his face was a study in annoyance. 

Nudging his arm again, “More. When I am satisfied you will not fill pain, I will then start the procedure.” 

He glared at her again but wasn’t in a position to argue. She waited patiently until she could see the alcohol begin to affect him. His face was flushed, body relaxed, face losing the pinched look of pain while his eyes lost that heavy look of annoyance. Now she could begin to fix him. 

“Go ‘head. Get it over with.” Dane's words were slightly slurred. 

Curie did just that, pausing when his body flinched or on an indrawn breath. The sounds of the liquid in the bottle sloshed as he drank more. 

Sitting back and stretching, she eyed her handiwork. It would do until they could make it to Sanctuary. No one would die on her watch. Glancing up at Danse, she noticed his eyes were closed. Had he passed out? 

“Danse?”

“Mmmm?”

A soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She’d never seen him so relaxed before. He should try this sometime without the alcohol. Noticing it still clutched in his hands, she reached for it, surprised at its light weight. There was very little left. Brows furrowing in concern, maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. 

“Oh...this is too bad.” 

“Was ‘at?” Bleary eyes attempted to focus on her. 

Glancing back at the fire, she should really get him over there. In such a rush, she realized patching him up here had not been a good idea. No help for it. 

“Monsieur, we must get you by the fire. Can you help?”

“Suuuure.” The word was drawn out and she fanned the air at the whiskey fumes as his breath blew into her face. 

Not entirely sure how they did it, they stood up and with one arm slung over her shoulder, they walked to the fire. 

Looking up at him, she noticed those dark eyes gazing at her in wonder. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Nope. You’re jus’...you’re so soft.” 

Curie giggled. She quite liked Danse like this, relaxed and at ease. 


End file.
